Our present efforts are directed towards: 1) examining the binding of M.S. B cell clones to brain antigens and 2) completion of 17 pairs of a colchicine/placebo trial to determine whether colchicine arrests progressive M.S. The results were negative. 3) HTLV PCR probes of M.S. brain tissue.